


𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣-Hector Escaton

by KiaraDuperry



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDuperry/pseuds/KiaraDuperry
Summary: 'Black hole sun, won't you come.'
Relationships: Hector Escaton/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. 𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙮

𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣

𝙨𝙪𝙢𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙮

Eudora Keene loves history. Every part of it, the Dark Ages, the Renaissance, the Elizabeth era. Her friends like to call the nineteen-year-old a walking encyclopedia. 

Though, with this great intelligence comes a severe lack of time for herself. Eudora doesn't party, doesn't go to clubs with her friends. The college freshman would, honestly, rather spend her nights in her dorm watching the Tudors and pointing out all of the historical inaccuracies to a roommate who could seriously not care less.

With this love of history, it would seem impossible that she's never been to Westworld, even despite the fact that her father is a shareholder.

She could go every year for a steeply discounted price if she wanted to. 

But she doesn't. Even when her father tells her that it would be her favorite place in the world, that it's so realistic and amazing that she would never want to leave. 

Until, finally, she gives in to the convincing and goes. All by herself.

What comes next, she never could have expected.

Thomasin McKenzie as Eudora Keene

Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton 

Cast:

Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice

Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay

Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore

Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy

James Marsden as Teddy Flood

Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe

Ed Harris as William


	2. 𝙞.

𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧: 𝙞.

The train was buzzing with activity. Eudora Keene, however, was silent. An untouched flute of champagne sat in front of her. She had tried to refuse, but the hostess just wouldn't have it. Eudora had been considering pulling out her ID when the woman set the drink down and left without a word. She was pretty sure her father would laugh if she told him that. Though, she was also pretty sure Delos wouldn't be too happy knowing that a hostess was encouraging underage drinking. At least should we know his opinion soon enough, when he showed up for the gala at the end of the week.

She watched the bubbles float up to the top and let out a soft breath.

Behind her, she heard a voice.

"Is this your first time coming to the park?"

She jolted slightly, turning to face the figure standing beside her seat, eyebrows furrowing with recognition. She'd seen this man before, at Delos parties. Her father had introduced them. "Hello," she greeted. "Yes, this is my first time. Your name is William, isn't it?"

He smiled slightly, nodding. "Yes. You're Eudora Keene, correct?"

"I am, indeed." She reached out to shake hands, offering a weak smile. "How'd you know it's my first time?"

"I've been coming here for over three decades," he answered. "Once you've been that many times, you can tell when there's a newcomer in your midst." He waved a hand to the champagne. "You don't drink?"

"I'm nineteen," she said with a faint chuckle. "Though I get the feeling there's not going to be much water to drink in the park. At least, not if it's entirely historically accurate."

"We do have to cater to children a bit, you know," he said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I am not a child," she said. "And just for that...", she reached for the champagne, downing it in one. "There. See?"

William chuckled one more time. "I'm sure you'll do just fine here, Ms. Keene. I hope you enjoy yourself."

He turned away as she answered, "You too."

She didn't see the smirk creep onto his face.

"Oh, believe me, I always do."

Eudora watched him leave. She had seen him around at Delos events since she was a little girl. She could remember his daughter, Emily, sitting with her at events and telling her that she understood what Eudora was feeling, that she had been in the same position. 

A breath of relief escaped her as she felt the train slow to a halt. 

She was one of the first to get to her feet, falling into stride with William. "You'll enjoy yourself," he said. "This place seduces everybody eventually?"

"Everybody?" she joked lightly.

He nodded, flashing another small smile before he got off of the train, heading away from her.

She scanned the platform, filled with people dressed all in white. Hosts, she assumed, the first ones she'd be seeing on this trip and hopefully ones that would give a good enough idea of what to expect from their Wild West counterparts.

"Eudora Keene?" a voice asked. She turned to see the man who had spoken. A host, certainly, very handsome with dark hair and tanned skin. 

"Yes," she said.

"Welcome to Westworld. Follow me, please," he said, an easy smile gracing his lips. "We've been expecting you."

And so she followed.

"Since this your first time here, I have a few questions to ask you," he was saying. "Do you have any preexisting medical conditions?"

"No," she answered. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, her eyes instead scanning the pristine, white platform.

"Any heart problems?"

"No."

"A history of mental illness? Depression? Panic attacks?"

She swallowed hard. "No."

"Are you always so nervous?"

"If I say 'no' would you be able to tell I'm lying?"

That actually earned a laugh from the host.

"What are all these questions for, anyway?" she asked.

"Just so we don't give you anything you can't handle."

She shivered despite herself. Her father didn't talk much about the darker aspects of the park. He told her all about Sweetwater and riding horses and panning for gold.

But she knew, of course, that there would be dangers. It was the Wild West after all, and a history major of all people should have understood that.

But she couldn't help but feel a little anxious at the prospect.

They stepped onto an escalator, Eudora listening carefully to everything the host was telling her, though her eyes were focused on the screens that made up the wall, showing gorgeous red canyons and fields of flowers. 

"You start in the center of the park," the host was saying. "There, it's safe and contained. The farther out you venture, the more intense your experience becomes. However far you want things to go is entirely up to you."

She nodded along.

Their next stop was a dressing room. Eudora smiled faintly as she took in the walls of clothing. 

"Everything here is bespoke and exactly your size," the host informed.

"Holy shit," she murmured, then shook herself out of the daze. "Is there a changing room?"

"Yes," the host answered. "I could help you. Or, I could step outside, if you'd prefer."

Eudora could have sworn her cheeks were burning as she thought about what exactly the host meant by 'help'. "I'm all right," she said. "Thank you."

"Of course," the host said, disappearing from the room.

Now free to explore the room on her own, Eudora started to scan the racks of clothes. She bit at the tip of her tongue as she pulled down a pair of loose, dark olive, nearly black, pants with grey pinstripes. They were made of thick, durable fabric, which would be good for riding. Better than a skirt, certainly. 

She chose a light beige button-down shirt, tucking it into the pants. 

Next came a pair of pale gray suspenders.

Dark brown riding boots with designs stamped into the leather. As a precaution, she picked out a hip holster and a pistol. She was a decent shot, she had been hunting when she was younger, before she went to college. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to use her skills in the park, but it was better to be prepared.

She untied her hair from the bun it had been kept in, letting it spill over her shoulders in waves. Turning every direction in front of the mirror, she let out a small, satisfied sound.

Honestly, she looked nice.

She took a bracing breath as she stepped out into one more room. 

The host was waiting. He smiled. "We have just one final touch," he said.

With a wave of his arms, the walls on either side of him opened to reveal rows of hats. One wall of black, the other white.

Eudora considered this for a moment before she stepped forward, drawing at hat off of the wall, turning it over in her hands, the black leather cool to the touch.

The design of stamped leaves was nearly identical to the pattern on the boots. It must have been fate.

She placed the hat on her head, adjusting it on top of her hair before she turned to look at the host. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he answered, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, even though it felt strange to be thanking a robot.

She turned to see the last door, wooden, extremely out of place in the otherwise white and modern environment. 

One more breath to brace herself, and she stepped through onto another train, bustling with movement, much more period-appropriate and swarmed with people carrying crystal glasses of whiskey and gin, a big difference from the light champagne she had chugged on the way in.

Across the compartment, William caught her eye. He was dressed all in black from head-to-toe. He gave a faint smile as he tipped his cap to her.


	3. 𝙞𝙞.

𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧: 𝙞𝙞.

The train deposited the mass of people in Sweetwater, the smallest township in the park, but Eudora thought it was cozy. Peoples and hosts alike milled around in front of shops and saloons. 

In front of a building labeled the Mariposa Saloon, a pretty brunette was eyeing Eudora, who offered a tiny smile as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

She found her hotel easily enough and was quite excited to see that it was pretty period-appropriate. Of course, she was given some modern luxuries. The lamps seemed electric rather than gas, and the bathtub had running water. She was sure once she got out into the park, that wouldn't be the case, but for now, she was content.

She unpacked the few things she had in the drawers of the heavy wooden bureau at the corner of the room. 

No phone, which was, frankly, a little terrifying. She wouldn't be able to call her father if anything happened. The next time she'd see him would be at the gala.

She bit at the tip of her tongue as she grabbed the final thing from her luggage. The sleek, black dress she would be wearing at the gala. She tucked it away in the bottom of the drawer.

Satisfied, she took a deep breath. Now came the daunting part, exploring the park.

She didn't really have any idea of what she wanted to do. Pan for gold, explore the canyons, just stay in Sweetwater.

Or she could test her limits, do something exciting. 

She would decide once she got a lay of the land. Or, at least, Sweetwater.

Which meant venturing outside again. 

She fluffed her hair with her hands, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Good enough," she murmured, then she adjusted the gun on her hip and left.

Outside, the street had become even more crowded as afternoon guests spilled in. Near Mariposa, she saw William. He caught her gaze, tipping his hat to her. She mimicked the movement, offering him a smile.

As Eudora walked, she tuned in to the voice of a man she presumed was the sheriff. "Murderous son of a bitch named Hector Escaton gunned down the marshal. He's holed up in the mountains." She almost jumped as he jabbed a finger in her direction. "You there. You look like the kind of girl who'd put her mettle to it."

Eudora raised an eyebrow at that.

Hunting bandits never really was her style, but maybe, just maybe, it could be fun.

"Sure," she said, flashing a smile in the sheriff's direction. "I'll come along."

He smiled back. "You've got the right idea there, miss. We need young people like you for this hunt."

She found herself chuckling.

This could be fine. She could handle a bandit hunt and be back at the hotel by sunset.

And so she found herself on horseback, riding alongside a couple named Craig and Lori. Craig seemed excited, chattering idly with one of the sheriff's men.

Lori, however, was less than impressed, complaining loudly about the heat, how heavy her dress was, how bright the sun was.

It was really ruining Eudora's mood.

Lori's complaining quieted a bit as she turned to look at Eudora. "Have you ever been here?"

"No," Eudora answered, grateful for a topic she could actually talk about. "My father is on the Delos board, and he gets free trips every year. Family and friends included. But this isn't really my scene. He's been telling me to visit for years. I finally gave in, and so here I am."

"So you'll be attending the gala?" Lori asked.

"Yeah," Eudora answered pleasantly.

"Us, too," Lori answered.

As soon as she said this, a fly landed on the sleeve of her dress, sending her into another wave of complaints. 

Eudora held back a groan, leaning her head back to look up at the sky. 

Craig glanced back, offering Eudora an apologetic sort of look. She waved her hand in an 'I'm fine' gesture.

Up ahead, one of the men whistled, slowing everyone to a stop as they came upon the scene.

Eudora flinched at the smell of death and decay, eyes falling to a corpse on the ground. 

She hopped off of her horse, offering a hand to help Lori down, though the older woman shook her head profusely.

Eudora shrugged, turning away, scanning the body, Craig just behind her.

"Yeah, looks like Hector's been this way," the Sheriff noted.

Craig looked back at Lori, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in her horse's saddle.

"Any idea how much longer this is gonna take?" he asked. "My wife doesn't want to be up here after dark."

"We know he's up in these hills somewhere," the Sheriff answered. "He's gonna put up one hell of a fight when we- -" he went quiet as a fly drifted up from the corpse, landing on his cheek. "When we- - when we- -" his eyes fluttered frantically, his face going slack as if he was having a stroke. He dropped the stick he was holding in his hand.

Nearby, his companion was looking around, unphased by his fellow host's malfunctioning form.

"Sheriff?" Craig asked, leaning closer to the animatronic. 

Eudora took a breath. "I think- - I think he's glitching," she said to Craig, keeping her voice quiet as her eyes flickered to the second, oblivious, host. 

"Something is wrong with it," Lori agreed. "I want to head back to town."

Eudora nodded. "Go on. I'm sure someone will come to pick this one up, and he'll be rolled out again in no time."

Craig looked disappointed, but he nodded all the same. "What about you?" he asked Eudora, who shrugged.

"I'll find something else to do. Don't worry about me," she said.

"All right," he agreed.

She flashed a smile as he climbed up onto his horse, he and Lori starting to ride back. The other host followed, still ignoring the Sheriff.

As they disappeared from view, Eudora shifted her attention to the Sheriff, thinking through the things her father had told her about the park. A few commands, a few tips and tricks for if anything went wrong.

"That's enough," she said calmly, watching the Sheriff's movements slowly halt. "Good. May you rest in a deep and dreamless slumber."

He crumpled like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

She felt a strange surge of pity toward the host as she turned back to her horse.

Then she felt eyes on her.

She turned around just in time to see someone riding away on a horse.

She hopped onto her own, barely getting her feet into the stirrups before she threw the animal into motion, giving chase.

Just who she was following, she didn't know.

But maybe that was the best part.


	4. 𝙞𝙞𝙞.

𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧: 𝙞𝙞𝙞.

Whoever Eudora was chasing, they were fast. Blonde, pale, dressed in light colors that had hidden them perfectly against the sandy area while they watched Eudora's group.

They were leading her further out into the hills, closer to the wall of the canyon, where Eudora would have to be careful of what was hidden away in the rocky crevices. 

Then gunfire erupted from ahead.

The blonde figure jerked their horse to the side, going around a corner that Eudora definitely wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been paying attention. 

She thought fast, diving off of her horse, wincing as her elbow slammed into the ground, rolling to avoid hurting her ankles. Her hat went flying behind her.

The horse went down fast, blood draining from its injuries. Eudora fumbled for her gun, and then she heard a voice, distinctly male and tinged with a Spanish accent.

"Not so fast, niñita! Drop the weapon!"

She swallowed hard, scanning the rocks for the source of the voice. 

"You can't see me until you put that gun away!"

She swallowed harshly, shoving the gun back into her holster. She reached for her hat, fixing it back onto her head.

"Very good, niñita," the voice said.

She looked toward the corner, watching as a man stepped out into the open, arms raised at his sides. "Truce?" he offered. "I don't make a habit of killing pretty girls."

Eudora recognized that face from the Sheriff's wanted poster. The hair, the scar under his eye. The poster certainly didn't do his attractiveness justice, but it was easy to see who it was.

"Your name is Hector, right?" she asked. "Hector Escaton?"

"You have heard of me," he said, smiling slightly. "Am I really that famous?"

"In Sweetwater you are," she answered, taking in a breath. "I came up with the sheriff to hunt you down."

He nodded, a glint in his eye that Eudora did not like at all. 

"So that is why you followed Armistice? To kill me?"

"I could bring you in alive, if you feel like going kindly," she answered, struggling to keep her voice from wavering. "But I don't think that's how this'll happen."

"You think correct, niñita. So, what happens now?"

Eudora hesitated a moment. Something told her that whatever she said to Hector, he would adapt to. The power was in her hands, she was the human here, and she was the one who would make the final play.

"I think I want to join you," she said.

That made him raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Eudora answered, forcing a smile onto her lips. "I don't get to be a bad guy often. It could be fun."

"Oh, certainly," Hector agreed, nodding along with her words. "If you don't get yourself killed."

She was calming down, strangely enough. Easing into conversation with the desperado seemed way too simple. "What if I can't die?" she said, her tone mocking but even Hector could tell that there was some sincerity to the question. Honestly, she probably shouldn't have even said it. With her luck, it would send the damn host spiraling into an existential crisis.

But Hector just gave a lazy kind of smirk. "Well, you certainly look like a goddess," he said. "Are you a goddess, niñita?"

"To you, I suppose so," she answered, suddenly buzzing with confidence. "So are you going to let me join in on the fun?"

Hector grinned, nodding. "Sí. Follow me, then, niñita."

She did, following him into the rocks. A small camp was set up, a fire burning. Tents pitched.

Two figures sat beside the fire, a woman with pale blonde hair and an older man with a beard. "Niñita, meet Armistice and Tenderloin," Hector said.

The woman glanced up, and Eudora just barely contained a surprised sound at the sight of the snake tattoo on her face, creeping up her neck until it's mouth formed around her left eye. "Why isn't this little thing dead yet?" she asked, blue eyes flickering to Hector.

"She wants to help," Hector answered. "Play nice, Armistice. We don't want our new companion to not like us."

"She picked a great time to join," Tenderloin spoke up, looking to Eudora with a leering smile. "We're robbing the Mariposa Saloon tomorrow morning."

"Are you?" Eudora said, ignoring, to the best of her ability, the expression on his face. "Sounds like a hell of a time."

"What's your name?" Armistice asked, locking eyes with the younger girl.

"Eudora," she answered. "And by the way, one of you killed my horse. So if I'm going to be joining you in robbing the saloon, I'll need a new one."

"You can ride with me," Hector said, taking a seat before the fire. "I'll keep a better eye on you that way."

Eudora snorted quietly as she lowered to sit as well, gazing into the fire. Cool air drifted over her, making the loose bits of her hair flutter in her eyes. "So," she said, "What do you want that's in the Mariposa?"

Armistice opened her mouth to speak, most likely to fire a retort at the girl, but Hector raised a hand, silencing his companion in a second. "A safe," he said. "A safe that contains everything I need."

"Sounds like some sort of magic if it has that," Eudora pointed out, leaning back on one hand. 

"Well, a goddess would know magic better than I," Hector said.

Eudora chuckled quietly. "I suppose you're right about that, Escaton."

She looked up to see Tenderloin holding out a canteen. "Water?" she asked, earning a snort from the older man.

"Hell no," he answered. "Whiskey."

Eudora bit at her lip. She was only nineteen, but here, that didn't matter. Hell, one of the reasons prohibition had been approved was because so many kids under sixteen had become alcoholics.

She looked at everyone, Hector's amused look, Armistice's steely expression, and Tenderloin, chuckling quietly as he started to draw back the canteen.

She grabbed it. Hector raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips as she took a swig, wincing at the burn in the back of her throat.

She had drunk whiskey before, at a house party one of her friends had dragged her to. In her opinion, the shit was awful, and she could not understand why anyone could drink it. But, still, she took a second drink and handed it back to Tenderloin.

"That's vile," she noted, earning a snort from Armistice. 

"You don't drink it for the taste," Hector said, holding out a hand to Tenderloin, who gave up the canteen without fuss. He took a deep drink, smiling at Eudora as he did. "Maybe you can share Armistice's tent tonight. You'll be like sisters by morning."

"She'll be dead by morning," Armistice corrected.

Hector tsked at that. "We cannot have the niñita sleeping out in the cold."

"I'll share," Tenderloin offered, setting his eyes on Eudora once more.

Hector took note of her discomfort as she drew her knees toward her chest. He glanced at her, a kind enough smile on his face. "You could share with me if you want, niñita."

Now she was certain she was blushing.

There was something strangely charming about him. In a dark way, he was handsome, intriguing. Dangerous as all hell, and yet that just added to the allure. He was so unlike anything that Eudora had ever seen, so different from the men she usually spent her time with.

Well, to be entirely fair, she didn't spend much time with guys. Or with anyone, for that matter. Her friends were just a group of history majors who would go to Renn fairs in town and sit around the school library reading. She was a loser, a nerd.

And yet here she was, sitting beside what had to have been one of the most attractive hosts in the park, getting an offer to share his tent.

She brought a smile to her lips. "I should be all right out here," she said. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Doesn't bother me at all," Hector said, but he waved his hand to show that he was fine. 

She was the one in charge here.

She had all the power.


	5. 𝙞𝙫.

𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣

𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧: 𝙞𝙫.

The whiskey was passed around a few more times before Tenderloin took the canteen for himself and retired to his tent. Eudora found that the more she drank of the foul, burning liquid, the more she actually came to like it.

Armistice stoked the low flames of the fire before she got to her feet, casting a suspicious look toward Eudora before she headed for her tent.

Eudora looked up at the stars, so bright compared to the city where she was from. She wondered, faintly, if the stars were real, or if they were the product of someone sitting at a computer, tapping away at the keys to create a perfect illusion.

Hector had removed his hat, combing his fingers through his thick, black hair. In the firelight, he was practically glowing, his tanned skin speckled with flickering shadows, his dark eyes glinting. 

Eudora's head was swimming, even from the mere sips she had taken from the canteen. She didn't drink much, and especially not whiskey. She preferred wine or champagne or even the shitty hard ciders that her friends bought in packs of six cans.

Hector looked her over, eyes lingering on every part as if he was trying to memorize the planes of her face.

"So tell me, niñita," he said. "Where are you from? Certainly not here."

She was from Miami and lived in a condo, but she wasn't sure exactly what to say. Was Florida even a state in his mind? Was it still under Spanish control?

"I live by the ocean," she said, hoping that it would be enough to placate him. "Right on the beach."

He snorted. "You should not be so pale, then."

She scoffed, reaching to shove him.

Hector chuckled, catching her by the wrist. "It's not smart to hit a man like me," he said.

"Something tells me there's not many men like you," she answered, earning a smile.

"Smart girl." He leaned back, gazing up at the sky. "It is a good night. I think the heist will go well tomorrow. You have brought us good luck, goddess."

"Maybe save the praise for when you get the safe," Eudora said. "I could be a good omen, that's true. But I could also be a curse."

"Pretty girls often are," he admitted.

He was making her blush again. She decided that she hated blushing. It was betraying the calm, cool facade she was trying her best to keep up.

As if to make matters worse, he reached up, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear. 

Then something caught his eye.

"Diamond?" he asked, waving his hand toward her ear.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and then she remembered. She hadn't taken off the little diamond earrings she had worn on the train. "Yeah," she said, nodding. 

"Must be expensive," he said.

Her father had more money than even she knew of and she had two other pairs of diamond earrings, but maybe telling him that wouldn't be smart.

"Definitely," she agreed, then considered for a moment, reaching up to take out one of the earrings. "Do you want it? I'm sure you could get a good price for it. The gold is real and- -"

"Why?" Hector interjected.

Eudora blinked. Why did she want to give him it? It wasn't like he would be able to keep it. Someone would take it away the next time he died and got sent back to the facility. 

And on top of that, he was a fucking robot. She had no business trying to form a lasting bond with him when his memory would just be wiped once he was dead.

And yet he was so funny, so charismatic and charming, and God forbid she admit it but he was handsome.

"You'll get a good price for it," she said, holding the earring out in her palm.

He considered for a moment, then tilted his head toward her, brushing aside his hair to show his ear. "I will keep it," he said. "A token from you, goddess."

She giggled despite herself as she leaned forward, letting an elbow rest on his knee so she could better access his ear. 

The earring slid through without much problem, though Hector winced as it did, making Eudora roll her eyes.

"All done," she said.

"A wonderful gift," he answered. "But I have to say, I'm getting tired. Are you sure you want to sleep out here? There is plenty of room in my tent."

For a moment, she considered it. What could be the harm? He wouldn't do anything she wouldn't tell him to. She had full control.

Even as she saw the look in the eye, the humorous, inviting glint, she shook her head.

"I should be all right," she said. "You don't have to worry about me. I can't die, remember?"

Hector snorted faintly at that, rising to his feet.

"Maybe if you survive this heist, I'll take you to the ocean," Eudora said, regretting the words the moment they left her lips but feeling a surge of joy at the sight of his smile, true, unabashed happiness.

"You shouldn't go around making promises to men like me, niñita," Hector said as he made for his tent. "I'll hold you to it."

Something told her that he wasn't joking about that.


End file.
